Curiosity Kills the Cat
by GhedahrianVampress
Summary: Mel learns that sometimes it's better to keep your thoughts to yourself, especially when it comes to Te'ijal and her rather peculiar relationship with Galahad.


_So, I was persuaded by Purpuhl & Queen-of-Ice101, to start writing some Aveyond Fanfiction. I just want to point out that this is my first ever Fanfic. It's not perfect, but I enjoyed writing it. Hope you all enjoy it as well!_

* * *

It was a long walk back to the ship for Mel and her Party. They had just finished up their business in the Orc Empire. Through some clever maneuvering they were able to steal the Orc King's Quarter Key without anyone noticing. For the most part, everyone was pleased with how their quest was going so far. So far, they had found two out of four of the Quarter Keys. They were making a decent amount of progress. They had reason to be proud of themselves. After all, not many humans were known to survive the Orc Empire. The very presence of Hercules and the Human Slaves back in the city jail was proof of that.

As Mel replayed that encounter through her head, she couldn't help but remember the conversation she had with Te'ijal and Galahad. She had known that they were a strange couple from the very start, but she had never imagined that they had such a complicated past. Te'ijal had never been easy to understand. You never knew what she was thinking. One moment she was remarking on how delicious your neck looked, and the next she was saving that very same neck from the clutches of her power hungry twin brother.

At times Mel wanted to know what went on in her mind, but there were also times when she didn't want to know. This was one of those moments when she did want to know. "Hey, Te'ijal, can I ask you a question?" she asked the Red Haired Vampress, as she walked up beside her.

"You certainly may, my little lamb," Te'ijal replied. "What is on your mind?"

Mel bit down on her lip, hesitating for a moment as to whether she should bring up such a topic. "Why did you want to marry Galahad so badly? I mean, you went to such great lengths to make him yours. Was he worth all the trouble?"

"I'm quite curious about that myself," Stella added, joining in on the conversation. Meanwhile, Lydia stayed behind, too busy watching her every step to ensure that nothing tore or soiled her new dress.

Te'ijal's ruby red eyes lit up at the mere mention of her husband. Mel might have been a bit inexperienced when it came to love, but she could clearly tell that the Vampress loved the Blonde Paladin with all of her unbeating heart, even if she did have a strange way of showing it at times.

"I do not regret the decision I made all those centuries ago, for he has indeed been more than worth the trouble," Te'ijal admitted, casting a glance towards her husband, who was slightly ahead with the other men. The girls all knew that he could probably hear them talking, seeing as he was a vampire with all the heightened senses of one.

"What made you want to marry him?" Stella asked. "Were you attracted to him, or was it simply because you found him entertaining?"

"He certainly is entertaining to me, but that is not entirely why I married him," Te'ijal explained. "He has always been a stubborn man, holding tightly to the morals in which he was brought up with, and I admire that, even if I do find them a bit frustrating at times. In addition, I have never met anyone quite as strong as him, and for someone who loves adventure and the dangers that come with it, it is wise to have someone like him around, just in case."

She went quiet for a few moments, as she appeared to be staring off into space, but then all of a sudden, she quickened her pace, easily catching up with the men, and wrapped her arms around Galahad's broad, armor-clad shoulders. Her long, spidery fingers slowly moving down his back.

"However, above all else, I married him because he is very muscular and sexy. I do believe he has the finest ass that I have ever seen," she commented with a slight smirk.

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks, their faces each turning as bright red as the Vampress's hair. Well, everyone except for Galahad of course. He probably would have blushed at that moment as well, had he been capable of doing so.

"Silence your tongue, Demon Spawn!" Galahad exclaimed.

Te'ijal giggled flirtatiously, and in a sudden bold move, she reached down and grabbed his ass for a brief moment before walking past him, swaying her hips as she went in a most seductive way. It was obvious that she was taunting him.

"I did not need to see that!" Edward exclaimed, pretending to gag as he grabbed Stella and hurried on his way.

"I thought it was rather romantic," Stella remarked, blushing madly as she peered down at Edward's ass, or at least what could be seen of it underneath all of his armor.

"Personally, I find the two of them disgusting," Lydia remarked, sticking her incredibly long nose high up in the air.

And at that moment, Mel found herself wishing that she had just kept her curiosity to herself. After all, people did always say that curiosity kills the cat. Clearly there was a reason that Te'ijal's mindset was so private. Mel feared that there were many more inappropriate thoughts hidden deep within. Thoughts that ought to be heard only by mature adults.


End file.
